Lady Knights Need Love Too
by cjs333
Summary: Picks up where Lady Knight left off, budding romance between Kel and Dom
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The ride to steadfast had been one of the longest in Kel's life, she was certain her ears would start to bleed if she had to hear any more of Neal's bad poetry. Only her years of Yamani training stopped her from sighing in relief as the high walls of Steadfast came into view. She was looking forward to a hot bath, a warm meal, and hopefully a conversation with someone who didn't insist on speaking in quatrains!

The group rode steadily until they reached the gates of Steadfast, recognizing the man guarding the gates she called up "take pity on a poor knight and open the gate so I can get away from this love struck meathead!" Neal shot her a glare, but wisely chose to keep his mouth shut.

Dom called back, " Well lady Knight, incase you forgot we happen to be at war, so I don't think I'll be able to open the gates without authorization from my commanding officer". Kel tried, and failed, to stifle a groan; she always knew she would fall prey to Dom's twisted sense of humor one day. Thankfully her groan was covered by Neal's dramatics and pleas that he couldn't possibly go another minute without seeing his beloved Yamani blossom.

Thirty minutes later, Dom finally relented and let them through the gates. The reason, he said, was because he couldn't stand to see his beautiful lady suffer any longer. Raoul, Buri, Lady Alanna, Yuki, Dom and all the men of third company were on hand to welcome the party. Neal sent a quick glare towards his cousin, then dismounted and took Yuki into his arms with a players flourish and bent her back to kiss her extravagantly. The men all wolf whistled and cheered at the affection. Yuki took out her fan and hid her rapidly reddening face.

Kel dismounted Hoshi and gave her former knight master a hug. " So milord, ready to take the plunge?"

" More than", was Raoul's reply. He smiled broadly and pulled his tiny wife- to- be towards him.

Dom came up behind Kel and snaked an arm around her waist. His touch made her stomach flutter, but she hid her response behind her Yamani mask.

" Well Kel" he said with a flirtatious smile, " everyone is getting hitched, I guess it's just you and me now"

" Sure Dom, just you me and every court beauty who fancies themselves in love with you"

" Ah, yet none of them hold a candle to you my dear protector"

" hands off my former squire sergeant" Dom rolled his eyes at Sir Raoul and winked at Kel before sauntering off.

Kel chuckled as she wandered off to find her rooms and the bath that awaited her there. Dom was always joking around and flirting. She was used to his constant teasing, but she couldn't quite push down that secret desire that someday he might like at her like she has seen him look at those beautiful court ladies. She knew that Dom, often described as Tortall's most eligible bachelor, would never be attracted to her. She sighed wistfully and resigned herself to daydreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next afternoon Kel lay on her back staring up at the sky, trying to rid herself of the headache that had developed over the morning as she tried to help Yuki sort out details for the coming wedding. Kel thought she would rather take on Blayce and Stenmun again rather than take part in a discussion over whether the bride should carry bluebells or daisies.

She didn't hear Dom creep up behind her, only noticing his presence when he threw a bunch of grass onto her face. Laughing she sat up and brushed the grass of her. " Were you born a pest or was that a special skill you picked up?"

" They taught it to me special in the own" he smirked. " So why are you out here? Hiding from the dress makers or perhaps from the happy couples?"

" Both" she said with a moan, flopping back onto the grass. " Honestly, I am a knight, why on earth do people think I am going to be any help in planning a weddings. All this love stuff, I am completely useless"

He looked over at her, if he hadn't known her for 5 years he might not have noticed the flicker of sadness in her eyes. " Why so sad" he asked

" I'm not sad Dom"

" Sure tell me another one. Come on Kel, tell me what's up. Aren't you happy for them?

" Of course Dom! Its really nothing. I'm just tired"

" Sure Kel." He gave her an incredulous look. " Tell you what, I am going to stay here and make a pest of myself until you tell me what's up"

" Are you sure your not the meathead in the family?" the use of Dom's nickname for Neal made Dom wince.

" Not kind protector, you wound me immeasurably, and now you shall pay"

Kel was about to ask him how he intended to make her pay when she could beat him with most weapons when he started to tickle her. This, she thought, was an entirely unfair style of warfare. After a few minutes Kel finally yielded, wiping tears of mirth out of her eyes

" Now, dear protector, do tell me what's bothering me before I have to tickle it out of you again"

" Dom" she said softly " it's really stupid, you'll laugh"

" Try me" he said with a smile

" Ok fine. No one is ever going to look at me like you and your men look at those beautiful court women. I am built like a cow with blacksmith arms and most men are intimidated by the fact I am a warrior. I love my job and I wouldn't trade my shield for the world…but it hurts to know I won't ever have what everyone else can. I look at Raoul and Buri and Neal and Yuki, I just… I get lonely sometimes and no one even seems to think that maybe I am a woman just as much as I am a knight." She said this all in a rush and then quickly got up and walked back to her room. Even with her Yamani mask firmly in place she couldn't be sure that she would be able to keep the tears from slipping out. Dom watched her go completely shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kel stayed in her room for the rest of the afternoon. She was ashamed that she had let herself go to pieces in front of Dom. He was probably off having a laugh with the rest of his squad now. She passed the time doing pattern dances and some of the Shang exercises that Eda Bell had taught her. She might have skipped dinner, but her grumbling stomach, and Tobe, reminded her that she hadn't had lunch and needed to eat at least a little something.

Her dread of going to the mess hall was lightened a little bit by the companion she ran into on her way. Lost in her thoughts she nearly ran directly into the realms only other lady knight and her husband, baron George Cooper.

" Oh Lady Alanna, I'm sorry, I was a wasn't watching where I was going"

" I can see that. What's on your mind?"

" Oh just tired that's all, wedding stuff and training all afternoon. Speaking of which, when are you wanting to learn the glaive my lady"

" Its Alanna, and I wouldn't mind after dinner if your not too tired"

" Not at all"

The two lady knights made plans to meet at the second bell after supper in the training courts. In all honestly, Alanna had no intention of learning Glaive fighting tonight. She had overheard a sergeant from the Kings Own, the cousin of her former squire, muttering to himself in the privy that afternoon about how to court a lady knight. Since she was already married, he must have been talking about Kel and she intended to find out what was going on. She had conscripted her husband to help, he was to sit with the sergeant at dinner and figure out exactly what was going on.

Dom had intended to talk to Kel over dinner, but when she entered the mess hall she with talking intently with Lady Alanna. The first lady knight was well known for her temper and Dom didn't feel like interrupting. He was focusing on his dinner when he was joined by Baron George Cooper and Lord Raoul.

" My lord, Baron, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

George was the first to answer, " I thought you mightn't mind some advise lad. Seeing as I am currently the only man alive currently in a relationship with a lady knight I thought you might appreciate a few pointers."

Dom looked up in surprise. " I beg your pardon sir?"

" My lovely wife overheard you in the privy this afternoon, and being her, she just couldn't resist meddling."

Realization dawned on Dom's face accompanied by a faint blush. " well, Sir, I guess I have to accept, I honestly have no idea what on earth to do. She's always been just Kel to me, but today she told me she was lonely and wanted someone to love her. I never even thought of her as a woman before, but now that's she's pointed it out I can't get her out of my head. But I have no idea how to go about mentioning it to her, I mean she's not exactly a court lady, but that's what I love about her."

The baron looked a him a while and finally said " what I am going to tell you is something that my wife herself told me. She said that what she really wanted was a man who could see her as a woman and treat her right, while understanding she is a warrior. To many men put the two in separate categories and assume they cannot overlap. Don't make that mistake. Treat her as a woman and treat her as a warrior."

This, to Dom, seemed remarkably unhelpful and he responded with " so are you suggesting I give her a bunch of flowers whilst asking her opinion on strategy sir?"

This elucidated a chuckle out of both George and Raoul.

" well, I'm not sure about that exactly, but just keep that in mind for when you try and talk to her." With this the Baron finished his dinner and went off to find his prickly wife. Dom then turned to Raoul and said,

" Sir, you have been remarkably quiet this whole conversation, what do you suggest?"

Raoul looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before responding. " This is a tough spot for me Dom, you know with her parents in the Yamani Isles I think of myself as Kel's father, and as such I feel like its my job to keep flirts like you away from her." Dom looked shocked at this, but Raoul held up his hand indicating he should wait. He continued, " however, you certainly seem to want to make things better for her, and I know you care, so I'll put my misgivings aside for a moment. I think what you need to do is think about Kel, what she needs most, and then ask yourself if you can give it to her."

Dom thought for a moment. Kel definitely wasn't in need of a man to defend her, she didn't need a man to give her life meaning, and she didn't need a man to fulfill her. What she might need was a man to make her laugh, a man who might listen at the end of day, a man who could care for the woman who cared for everyone else. Dom knew in his heart he could be that man, he was simply suited to it, a flirt, a tease, he always knew how to make her laugh.

" Thank you Sir" he said to Raoul who was now standing to leave " I think I have a better idea of what to do now"

Raoul smiled and added one last comment; " Masbolle, I may be helping you now, but I swear to mithros if you hurt her, I will make you pay for it, and no doubt there would be others lining up to help me. Keep that in mind"

Dom swallowed hard at that thought. He knew along with Lord Raoul, the entire third company and most of her year mates would feel the need to damage the man who had hurt their Kel. Kel had that affect on people, even though she needed no one to take care of her, people always felt the need to. He was going to need to be very careful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kel was just about to grab her Glaive and head down to the practice courts when there was a knock at her door. She was startled to see Alanna standing there. " oh, lady Alanna, Im sorry it must be later than I thought. I will be ready in just a minute."

" No, Kel, Please sit down, I'd rather talk with you than practice if that's allright?"

" of course milady, please have a seat. What did you want to talk about?"

" You actually Kel. I saw you this afternoon, you were sitting with Sergeant Domitan then all of sudden you were up and running off towards your rooms, I wanted to know if you were ok? Do I need to have Raoul give him a lesson in jousting?" Kel opened her mouth to answer but Alanna cut in, " … and before you try and tell me it was nothing and you're ok, remember I am married to the Spymaster of Tortall and I know more than a little bit about how to tell if people are lying, even if those people happen to have a Yamani mask."

Kel gave the older knight a shocked look. " Well first off, please don't tell Raoul I was upset, he is so happy right now I don't want anything to ruin it for him. Second, Dom was being a perfect gentleman, I was just being silly, but really I am fine now." Kel gave Alanna what she hoped was a winning smile that would dispel her concerns. Alanna wasn't buying it.

" Do you want to tell me what it was that was so silly that it had you running for your rooms looking like you were about to cry? Sometimes it helps to talk to a woman and since Buri and Yuki seem rather occupied I can do my best. I am not exactly a traditional woman, but I can do my best."

Kel almost giggled at Alanna's comment, to say she wasn't a traditional female had to be the understatement of the century. Kel thought a minute, if anyone would understand it would be Lady Alanna.

" Can I ask, Lady Alanna, how did you meet your husband?"

Alanna was ready for almost anything but the question took her by surprise. She was certain everyone in Tortall had heard the story by now.

" Well, I met him when I was a page, I was disguised as a boy then as you know and we formed a odd sort of friendship. He taught me some unconventional fighting methods and I went to him when I needed a healing woman. His mother, Eleni, taught me how to be a girl when I was a squire and helped me sort out all those girly feelings I wasn't so good with. He was always my friend and he just eventually became my lover. He waited for me to be ready and then we married. Why do you ask?"

" Well, its just… do you think I'll ever find someone. Someone who can see past the fact I'm a knight, someone who will even notice I am a girl. All the men I know, I command them or fight with them. To them I am asexual, like it comes as a shock to them that I am even female. Its just lonely I guess. Like I said to Dom, I love my job and I wouldn't trade it for the world, but why do I have to give up everything for it when no one else does."

They sat in silence for a while, Alanna studying the young woman before her. What Kel was saying was oddly reminiscing of what she had felt as a young woman. Finally she spoke,

" I can't tell you who he is, but Kel trust me there is some guy out there who will love you for everything you are, I can't possibly have gotten the only man who is sensible or crazy enough to love a lady knight. Listen, if I was able to marry and have three children, I don't see why you should be any different at all. Give it time and don't be ashamed to remind those boys that you are female."

Kel smiled, she hadn't thought it would, but talking to Alanna had helped. "Thanks Lady Alanna. Now, are you sure you don't want to do a little bit of practice with the Glaive? I am going to do a few exercises before I turn in"

" Sure youngling, but I'll keep it brief, I have to get at least a little sleep tonight and I plan to beg a massage off George before bed, my back is nothing but a giant ache."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Laughing the two women took off for the practice courts. There Kel showed Alanna some of the simple thrusts and parries a warrier used with the Glaive. She wove them into a simple dance for Alanna to practice and then moved to her own corner to complete one of her own, more complex dances.

Dom was just leaving his barracks to go for a walk on the walls when he saw the shadowy outlines of two people practicing on one of the far courts. He decided to wander over to have a look and, he hoped, find someone who could take his mind off what do to about Kel. As he came closer he realized that the lady in question was indeed the one training, accompanied by Lady Alanna. As he came closer he realized that Alanna was watching just as transfixed as he was. Together they watched her complete the complex series of turns thrusts and spins. Dom was awestruck, how had he never noticed how her checks flushed when he practiced, how had he never noticed the way her hair whipped around or how her chest rose and feel with each breath. How could have not seen that she was beautiful. He had known her for almost five years, but now he realized he barely knew her at all.

As Kel finished her dance with a final spin and thrust she realized that she had acquired an audience. Looking into the setting sun she could only see the outline of the two people applauding her on the side of the court. She knew the smaller one must be Alanna, but the bigger one… as she stepped into the shadows thrown by the setting sun her stomach gave a lurch. Dom. The one person she did not want to see, especially sweaty and horrible. She put on her best Yamani lump face and walked over.

" Lioness, I hate to say it, but you will never get better watching someone else practice" Lady Alanna gave her an amused smile.

" I can't believe I am getting lectured by a woman half my age about weapons training. Next time your at my command I am going to give you a lesson in swordplay that you won't forget." Alanna's words were threatening but her voice was light and teasing. Kel then turned to her companion.

" What are you up to Dom? I thought some of the rider groups arrived after supper, shouldn't be off with them pranking them and picking out which one to romance?" She was trying to make a joke, but Dom's face didn't twist into his usual playful grin.

" Actually Kel, I was just about to go out for a walk on the ramparts and I was looking for some company, care to join me?"

Kel was startled, why would he ask her on a walk, especially when she was sweaty and horrible. He must want my opinion on one of the riders she decided. " Sure Dom, can I have a few minutes to change?"

" Of course, I'll wait here." Kel set off at a run towards her room. Alanna stayed. She had noticed a flicker in the young Sergeants eyes and she watched in interest as he followed Kel's disappearing figure for far to long.

" She's quite something isn't she" she commented to him.

" Absolutely" he replied. Alanna was watching him intently.

Kel appeared from her door and started to jog back. She had changed her tunic, and by all appearances stuck her head in a bucket of water and then brushed her hair out hurriedly.

" Ready?" she asked.

" Yup, lets go"

" Wait, Lady Alanna, would you like to join us?" The look Dom gave Alanna was enough to make up her mind.

" No, Ill head back to my husband, I definitely need that massage after the extra practice. The night is to nice for a old coot like me, I'll let you two youngin's enjoy it" With that she left to walk toward her room, thinking a conversation with George was in order.

When she made it back to her room, the first thing she saw was her husband lying on their bed with nothing but his breaches on, reading a book. He glanced up at her, then crooked a finger at her and beckoned her forward. She obeyed and crawled onto the bed with him.

" Have I mentioned lately how much I love you" she whispered in his ear " I don't know what I would have done without you"

" my my, what's all this about, you would have done just fine without me. You always have"

" I know, but you're always there for me once I am done playing the hero. I love you for that"

He appraised her quizzically for a moment and then recognition dawned on him. " Is our latest lady knight a little lonely tonight?"

" How did you know that?"

" I just know you too well, but honestly you needn't worry lass, I happen to know there is a man who is at this very moment trying to figure out how to tell her how he feels without making a mess of it."

" this man couldn't possibly be Sergeant Domitan perchance?"

Now it was George's turn to be a little shocked. " How did you know that?"

" call it a hunch, and speaking of hunches my whole back is a giant mess from hunching in the saddle, would you mind?"

George gave a good natured chuckle and helped her tug off her boots, shirt and tunic. As he rubbed her back he reflected on how lucky he was to have a woman who still loved him after so many years of marriage. Feeling his hands become softer on her back Alanna smiled to herself, maybe she would get more than a backrub tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews, they are very flattering.

Later that night, Kel lay in her bed bewildered and emotionally exhausted. She felt like her whole world had been turned upside down in a single evening, but it didn't feel wrong. Just different. She thought back to the conversation she had with Dom on the ramparts

" _Its beautiful up here isn't it Kel"_

_ " yeah, it is Dom, thanks for showing me the view. Its been a while since I've just stood and watched the sun set. Things are pretty busy at New Hope these days"_

_ " I can only imagine…. Hey Kel?"_

" _yeah"_

_ " If you were in charge of a company from Scanra, how would you attack this fort" _

_ " What?"_

Kel smiled to herself remembering the look on Dom's face and he realized how silly his question had sounded. She remembered fondly how his cheeks flushed and he stammered trying desperately to recover.

" _I just… um… I respect your opinion as a commander… and you're a great fighter…. But your also a great girl, I mean like a pretty girl… oh Mithros, I am making a mess of this." _

" _Making a mess of what Dom? What is going on here? Are you and your squad playing some sort of twisted prank?"_

" _No, Gods no Kel" He sighed " listen, I asked for advice from George tonight, you know the Baron of Pirates swoop, and he told me if I was trying to court you I should make sure I treat you like a woman and a warrior. Well the first thing I thought of was offering you flowers whilst asking your opinion on strategy… its totally stupid I know, but we were up here and I just got so tongue tied and completely lost my head and it just sort of seemed like a good idea." _

_ " I see…. Dom, why were you asking someone how to court me?"_

_ " because I want to court you."_

_ " listen, Dom, its very sweet of you to try to make me feel better and all, but just forget about this afternoon, I shouldn't have gotten all emotional on you, im sorry"_

_ " Kel, Im serious, I want to court you"_

_ " Dom, why on earth would you want to court me when you could have your pick of any number of beautiful girls" _

_ " Id rather have the most beautiful girl, and that's you"_

_ " Dom, did you hit your head, because I could have swore you just called me the most beautiful girl" _

_ " I did"_

_ " Dom, its really not funny, tell Wolset and Lerant and who ever else is in on this to give it a break."_

_ He rolled his eyes; it was so like Kel to not believe it when someone told her how amazing she was " my god Kel, Its not some prank. You are beautiful! You are the most beautiful woman I know. No, let me finish" she had opened her mouth to object " you are the best warrior I know. You are strong, and you use that strength to help everyone around you. Your not afraid of working hard and getting dirty for a cause you believe in. But even more than that, you are an amazing woman. You love absolutely unconditionally; you see the good in everyone around you, even when they can't see it in themselves. I've seen it in your eyes, when you caring for those children that you have taken into your headquarters at New Hope, when they see you their eyes light up, and yours do to! I love your passion, I love your dedication, I love you. And those scars that you have, those are stories, stories that make up who you are, and I am proud to know you, and I would be even more proud if you would let me escort you to Raoul and Buri's wedding." _

_ " I don't know what to say, Dom…"_

_ " say yes, please Kel?"_

_ " Yes I would love it if you escorted me to the wedding… and as for the strategy, I would attack in the night…"_

_ He had laughed and pulled her in close to him for a hug. " You don't have to rub my foolishness in my face you know" _

_ She took a deep breath and breathed in his scent. She enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. She stayed there a few moments, before gently pulling away. _

_ " Well, since I am to be escorted to a wedding and a grand ball tomorrow, I should probably get some sleep" _

_ " I'll walk you to your room" Seeing her open her mouth to object, he had added " not because you need the escort, but because I want too" _

_ " Ok then" _

_ He walked her to her door and pulled her in close for another tight, lingering, hug and then gently kissed her fingers. The gesture made her weak at the knee's, and nothing but years of Yamani training kept her from blushing or her knee's from buckling. _

Now Kel lay staring at the ceiling, listening to Tobe and Jump snore lightly beside her. She was trying to rest her mind long enough to let sleep come take her away, but all she could think was Dom thinks I am beautiful. When sleep finally came, she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and beautiful. The sun shone brilliantly through the trees, casting dancing shadows along the ground as the wind whispered around branches. The only indication that winter was coming was a slight chill in the early morning breeze.

True to her schedule, Kel rose just as dawn was breaking. She dressed quickly and grabbed her glaive, knowing today would be very full, she wanted to ensure she got at least a little practice done. Only one other person was in the practice courts this early. She greeted Dom with a quick smile, and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when he returned the smile. Though she was sorely tempted to watch Dom his morning excersises and sword drills, she forced herself to concentrate on the complicated pattern dance she was performing.

The sun was fully over the sky and others where beginning to join them when Kel caught sight of Dom again. Obviously he had grown hot while practicing and had removed his tunic and shirt. As she watched he dunked his head into a water barrel and flicked his head back up, sending rivulets of water down his toned chest and flat stomach.

He glanced up and when he caught her watching him intently, he winked, making her blush furiously. She grabbed a cloth and started polishing her glaive to steady her shaking hands as he started to walk towards her. " Enjoying the view, my glorious protector?"

Kel desperately tried to think of something witty or charming to say in response, but it appeared her brain had gone into an 'ab coma' . Thankfully, she was saved by the arrival of Raoul and Alanna.

" Aren't you a little chilly sergeant? And what did I tell you about flirting with my squire"

" Former squire Raoul, stop being so protective, and I for one am enjoying the view" Alanna commented " and I don't think Kel minds either"

This made Kel blush furiously again. Luckily for her Alanna's comment had starteled Dom into putting his shirt back on.

" Aw, we were enjoying that" Said Alanna, grin still firmly in place.

" as much as I hate to deprive you and lady Kel of your entertainment, I like myself alive, and I don't think id have much chance of staying that way if your husband heard you admiring me. Besides, I am sure Kel would be quite put out if George killed her escort to the wedding"

This declaration was met with silence. Raoul stood looking quite shocked, while Alanna's shock quickly turned to ill concealed glee. Kel felt herself growing pink again when the silence was finally broken.

" What?, Your doing what?" without pausing for an answer Neal continued " You think your taking Kel to the wedding, but you didn't even ask me!"

Dom rounded on his cousin, ' why on earth would I need to ask your permission to take Kel to the wedding Meathead?"

" well" spluttered Neal " She is my best friend, and, and, and…" he was cut off by Dom

" The only person who has any say in the matter is Kel, and since she has already said yes, if say this matter is closed." With that he offered Kel his arm and said " my lovely lady, would you be so kind as to join me for breakfast?" she accepted and they walked off together followed closely by Alanna and Raoul, leaving a still spluttering Neal behind.

After breakfast, which had been a boisterous affair with spirits running high in anticipation of the commanders wedding, Kel found herself sitting in the dining hall with Raoul. "Sir? About what you said earlier, about how Dom shouldn't flirt with me. Did you mean that? Because if it bothers you I can tell him that he shouldn't escort me to the wedding…."

She wasn't given a chance to finish because Raoul cut in. " Kel I don't mind in the slightest. I am happy for you, enjoy yourself. I just know Dom can be a bit of a flirt and I don't want to see you get hurt. But as Alanna said I have to stop being so dratted protective of you, and besides that I know he is good guy at heart… but Kel, promise me, if he ever hurts you, just let me know and I'll sort him out."

She laughed " thank you my lord, it means a lot to hear you say that, and I promise if he hurts me, you can have him…. Once I am done with him". He chuckled, and stood.

" Well, I should be off, the men have had their half hour to bathe and make themselves look half presentable so they will be arriving soon to try and make this hall look something like a place fit for a wedding. You're welcome to stay and help, or you could go find the girls and get ready with them, I know they had some big plans today." He looked glum "Im not even allowed to see Buri until tonight"

" ah my lord, I think you'll survive. I however, will not survive the girls, I think I'll stay and help the men"

She was directing the men to pull the long tables out of their position and shift them to the sides when the hoard of women arrived. Alanna, Thayet, Yuki and a few others she didn't recognize swept into the room and called an immediate halt to all action. Thayet's eyes swept the room until they lit upon Kel, currently in the process of flipping on large table on top of another with some men from Aidens squad.

" Keladry of Mindelan, you clearly did not got our message. When Raoul told you that you could either come with us or stay to help the men he was mistaken. Its really not an option, you are coming with us."

Damn, thought Kel, I don't think I can avoid a royal command. Excusing herself to the men, she walked over to the group of woman.

" Gosh Kel don't look so happy to see us" teased Alanna " you would think you were being taken to your execution, rather than to spend a day with your favorite fearsome female warriors"

Kel sighed as she was ushered through the doors and towards the bathhouses.

" I told Raoul he had to have all his men through here and clean by now, so we have the baths to ourselves." Yuki looked particularly happy with this, seeing Kel's puzzled look she explained.

" I love Neal very much, and I don't regret for one second coming here to be with him, but I won't turn my nose up at a chance for a good long soak and to get the grime out of my hair"

At this the rest of the women chuckled. They all knew what Yuki meant having been in that position many times before.

At first it was at little unnerving for Kel to be bare in the same giant tub as her Queen and a handful of other women. Buri finally broke the tension by swimming under the water and taking a giant gulp of water into her mouth, which she promptly sprayed into Thayet's face. Kel and the others weren't entirely certain what Thayet's screech was, seeing as it was in K'mir, but it certainly didn't sound polite. With the tension broken the woman began joking and giggling splashing water at each other and gossiping. Yuki slid up next to Kel and began speaking to her quietly in Yamani.

" Is it true that you are going to the wedding with Neal's cousin, Dom?"

" Yes, Yuki, gods when I think about it I feel a little sick! What if he changes his mind and doesn't like me anymore?"

" Kel, do not let yourself fall victim to emotion. You are wonderful and he will know that." Switching back to common she continued, " now the important question, what are you going to wear tonight?"

" I don't know, I brought a dress with me, but I figured I would just wear my good tunic and some nice breaches."

Thayet interrupted, " that won't do, we already have one lady knight refusing to put on a dress, despite the fact it looks wonderful on her, and a bride who is only wearing a dress because of a royal order, don't say we are going to have to fight with you as well"

" Oh no, its not that I object to wearing a dress your majesty, I just didn't any nice gowns north with me, I didn't think I would need any up here"

" Fair enough Keladry, but I am sure we can find you something to borrow from someone, something nice enough to catch to eye of that special someone I have heard rumors about" Kel tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her blush behind her Yamani mask. " His eyes are blue aren't they?" Kel nodded " I think I might have a dress that will work, but I think we may need to get a seamstress from the village to let it down a bit, you're a fair bit taller than me"

Kel's height was the least of the worries the ladies encountered when Kel tried on the dress. She was much broader in the shoulders, and, even after she was forced into a corset and it was tied as tight as it would go (the process involved Alanna putting her foot in Kel's back and pulling with all her might), the dress still would not fully lace up the back.

" Your majesty, as grateful as I am for your offer, I am afraid this isn't going to work" Kel tried to be as dignified as possible, but all she could master was a small breathy whisper as she was currently finding it very difficult to breathe.

" No, I think you are quiet right my dear, oh well, we will find something yet, Oh and Alanna you might want to help her with the corset before she faints"

As the pressure on her midsection released Kel took a huge breath and thanked Alanna profusely. Yuki then spoke up

" Kel I know it might not be your first choice, but I have with me a ceremonial Kimono, the sleeves are very wide and would fit your shoulders, as broad as they are."

" That would be wonderful Yuki, I don't mind wearing a Kimono, though you may have to remind me of how to walk it has been a while"

As the sun was setting over the walls of the fort the ladies finally felt like they were ready. Kel and Yuki were dressed in Kimono's, while Thayet and the other ladies, excluding Alanna, had donned eastern style gowns. Buri looked radiant in her traditional k'miri wedding dress made of red silk, and Alanna, being Alanna, was dressed in a long tunic and silk shirt over soft black breaches. They had spent the afternoon fixing each other's hair, Alanna, Buri and Kel not being much help, and applying face paint.

Kel said her thank you's and slowly walked back to her rooms to wait for Dom.


End file.
